Chouzetsu Muteki Blader!
Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! 'is the Japanese opening theme to the ''Beyblade Burst Turbo series. It debuted alongside the first episode of the season, [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 01|''Time to Go Turbo!]]''.' Lyrics Japanese TV Size (GO BURST! GO BURST!) (GO BURST! GO! GO! GO!) (GO BURST! GO BURST!) (BEYBLADE BURST!) ひとつひとつ 作り上けた超ゼツベイで 「強くなる」と誓つて世界へ飛び出した! 立ちはだかる 強敵たちをなき倒して もつ負けない! あいつに膵つまであきらめない!! 燃スろ! 闘 のオーラ!! (GO! GO! GO! BURST!) 放て! 超ゼツシュート！! (GO! GO! GO! SHOOT!) スピン＆オーバー！(GO! BURST!) バーストフィニッシュ! (GO! SHOOT!) ぜんぶぜんぶぜんぶぜんぶ勝つてヤる!! (3! 2! 1! GO SHOOT!) 世界中でぶん回ぜ! (超! ゼツ!) スタジアムに り響く衝撃!! (GO! GO! GO! GO!) 超ゼツ勝つつて めたから! (超! ゼツ!) どんな強いヤツだつて負けない!! (GO! GO! BEYBLADE BURST!) 超ゼツ無敵ブレーダー! (超! ゼツ!) コブシを空き上けるチャンピオン!! (GO! GO! GO! GO!) 超ゼツなるつて めたから! (超! ゼツ!) どんな高い壁だつて超えるぜ!! (GO! GO! BEYBLADE BURST!) さぁ! あいつよりも! もっと く!! あいつよりモ! モつと攻めろ!! ぶつ飛ばぜ!! BEYBLADE BURST! (GO! BURST! GO! BURST!) (GO! BURST! GO! GO! GO!) (GO! BURST! GO! BURST!) (BEYBLADE BURST!) (超! ゼツ! 超! ゼツ! 超! ゼツ!) English Translation TV Size (GO BURST! GO BURST!) (GO BURST! GO! GO! GO!) (GO BURST! GO BURST!) (BEYBLADE BURST!) Piece by piece, I made my own Chouzetsu bey! Swearing to "become strong", I jumped to the world! Stand out and defeat your rivals! I won't lose! I won't give up until I beat that guy! Fire up! Our fighting auras! (GO! GO! GO! BURST!) Unleash! Your Chouzetsu shoot! (GO! GO! GO! SHOOT!) Spin & Over! (GO! BURST!) Burst Finish! (GO! SHOOT!) I'll win absolutely everything! (3! 2! 1! GO SHOOT!) Spin all over the world! (Chouzetsu!) Clashes resonating in the stadium! (GO! GO! GO! GO!) I've made up my mind, I'm gonna win! (Chouzetsu!) I won't lose to anyone, no matter how strong! (GO! GO! BEYBLADE BURST!) Chouzetsu Invincible Blader! (Chouzetsu!) I'll punch into the air as a champion! (GO! GO! GO! GO!) I've made up my mind, I'm gonna transcend! (Chouzetsu!) What kind of walls will you climb! (GO! GO! BEYBLADE BURST!) Now! Go even faster! Faster than him! Attack even more! More than him! Send them flying! BEYBLADE BURST! GO BURST! GO BURST! GO BURST! GO! GO! GO! GO BURST! GO BURST! BEYBLADE BURST! CHOUZETSU! CHOUZETSU! CHOUZETSU! Characters * Aiger Akabane * Naru Akabane * Taiga Akabane * Kana Akabane * Fubuki Sumiye * Suoh Genji * Ranjiro Kiyama * Hae-jin Oh * Valt Aoi * Tobisuke * Gumita * Toko Aoi (Openings 1, 3, and 4) * Nika Aoi (Openings 1, 3, and 4) * Xavier Bogard (Openings 2-4) * Laban Vanot (Openings 2-4) * Phi (Openings 2-4) * Harumi Hijikawa (Openings 1, 3, and 4) * Benimaru (Openings 1, 3, and 4) * Jonji (Openings 1, 3, and 4) * Kyle Hakim (Openings 2-3) * Shu Kurenai (Openings 3-4) * Free De La Hoya (Openings 3-4) * Hyde (Opening 3 and Episodes 40 and 41) * Koji Konda (Opening 1 Only) * Hayao Ashida (Opening 1 Only) * Kimeru Imabune (Opening 1 Only) * Lui Shirosagi (Opening 1 Only) * Kristina Kuroda (Opening 2 Only) * Ange Lopez (Opening 2 Only) * Evel Oxford (Opening 3 Only) * Count Nightfell (Opening 3 Only) * Kit Lopez (Opening 4 Only) Beyblades * Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Aiger's; Openings 1-3) * Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic (Valt's; Openings 1-2) * Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution (Valt's; Openings 3-4) * Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension (Aiger's; Opening 4 Only) * Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (Fubuki's) * Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge (Ranjiro's) * Maximus Garuda 4Glaive Weight (Koji's) * Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge (Toko's) * Breaker Xcalius 1' Sword (Xavier's; Opening 2 Only) * Dread Hades 11Turn Zephyr' (Hyde's; Opening 3 Only) * Air Knight 12Expand Eternal (Kit's; Opening 4 Only) * Geist Fafnir 8'Proof Absorb (Free's; Opening 4 Only) * Turbo Spryzen 0Wall Zeta' (Shu's; Opening 4 Only) * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Phi's; Openings 2-3) * Dread Phoenix 10 Friction (Phi's; Opening 4 Only) Gallery File:Aiger Akabane.gif File:Valt and Valtryek.gif Trivia Category:Opening Themes Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo